


If You Love Me Let Me Go

by Krazykoolkitty214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2017, Klance Week 2017: Sacrifice, M/M, fuck im late, im joining the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: Y'all also keep seeing the klance week things? yeah now its my turn suckers!...Lance and Keith are in a fight. Not one they both wanted to be in.





	If You Love Me Let Me Go

_ Don't believe your ears nor trust your mouth . _

"Lance! No!" Keith shouted through the comms. Lance felt as if he was about to flow through air. Keith ran to the spot where Lance was. How did this happen?

 

_ He kissed her hand and then he found out her name, it's Death and now he can't seem to wake. _

Keith was about to die. Lance, being his dumb self, jumped. He would do anything for Keith to live, even if it was without him.

_ I know that not everybody wants to be different but this is getting ridiculous. _

They were fighting Zarkon. A Galra soldier pointed their gun to Keith's back, and Lance jumped in front it, shielding Keith from the blow. Lance didn't regret it at all. He would do it again and again if he had to. Just for Keith.

_ One night and one more time.  _ _ Thanks for the memories. _

"Dammit Lance! Stop pulling this heroic shit on me!" Keith cried out, tears pouring down his face. Shiro and Pidge were fighting the Galran soldiers. Hunk was coming quickly with a first aid kit they all composed of.

_ So long, so nice to know ya, nice to know ya. I'm sorry to say, we can't go back to yesterday. _

"Keith...,¨ Lance mumbles, as Keith clutched his hand tightly. Hunk tried to clean up the wound, but blood spurted out everywhere. Keith winced at this, guilty. Why did someone so perfect, have to do this for someone so flawed?

_ My words cut deep, but the silence is deafening. _

Hunk picked up the blue paladin up, and both Keith and him ran inside the castle. They were going to save Lance, not caring how difficult it would be. 

_ Standing in a hallway, walls explode with sounds of a fight, yeah. Searching for a reason, I don't know if I'll make it out alive, alive. _

Keith and Hunk just put him in the cryopod, when Galra soldiers infiltrated the castle. Keith and Hunk started to fight, defending the Blue Paladin.

 

_ Back in the days when I was young; I'm not a kid anymore, but some days I sit and wish I was a kid again. _

Lance finally awoke from his slumber in the cryopod. He landed in Keith´s arms, feeling woozy. Keith gave the taller boy a hug, a tight one, as tears threaten to pour down his face. Lance was confused. What happened?

_ Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight, while the crown hangs heavy on either side. Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die. We're far too young to die. _

_  
_ ¨Don't ever do that again. Do you understand me Lance?¨ Keith asked, looking at the Cuban, worry and guilt in his eyes. Lance only nodded. Keith couldn't live without Lance, like Lance couldn't live without Keith. Nothing was going to separate them, again.

 

_ Believe me. There's no place like home. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in order:
> 
> Only Everything Below by La Dispute  
> The Fox and The Wolf by Bring Me The Horizon  
> I´m A Natural Blue by Waterparks.  
> Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy  
> Nice2KnoU by All Time Low  
> Identity Disorder by Of Mice and Men  
> 2 Chord by Sleeping With Sirens  
> Song For Isabelle by Pierce The Veil  
> Far Too Young To Die by Panic! At The Disco  
> No Place Like Home by Marianas Trench


End file.
